In many applications, it is vital to isolate shock and/or vibration energy forces between a structure that exhibits or generates shock and/or vibration energy, and an object or device to be isolated from such shock and/or vibration energy. In sensitive electronics applications, if shock and/or vibration energy is not appropriately attenuated, the sensitive electronics are prone to damage or faulty sensor readings.
For example, in missile seeker applications, sensors mounted at the end of the missile are typically stabilized by one or more dynamically tuned gyroscopes (e.g., two-axis gyros). However, at high amplitude shock or vibration inputs, such gyroscopes are prone to catastrophic failure of the gyroscopes mechanical rotor suspension, which causes faulty readings or damage to the sensors of the missile seeker, thereby causing the missile seeker systems to fail.
A typical device utilized to attenuate shock and/or vibration energy is an isolator. Isolators are commonly comprised of an elastomeric material (e.g., a rubber sheet or ring) that isolate sensitive electronic equipment from the vibration input source (e.g., a missile body). One problem with elastomeric materials used as isolators is that their mechanical properties (i.e., elasticity, resiliency, creep, etc.) tend to change over time during use, which can cause misalignments and ineffectiveness of shock and/or vibration energy isolation.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.